The BioMedia Project
The BioMedia Project is a website designed to bring together all the different medias for BIONICLE. From the "About" section: "The BioMedia Project is a non-profit project being undertaken by several members of the BIONICLE fan community with the goal of being the largest and most complete repository of legal/discontinued BIONICLE media." The BioMedia Project was conceived in 2005, but officially began in 2007. Ever since then, one version of the site per year has been reached. The current version is BMP 4.5. History BMP History 2012 Updates *May 2012; BMP decided to create a forum for their website (similar to the Wiki Metru Forums). *On or between the end of August and the beginning of September 2012, BMP had temporarily shut down for a huge remodel of the website. *September 5, 2012; BMP re-opened as a new website, however it is still work in progress as most of the streaming content are being restored and transferred to the new website. *September 7, 2012; BMP had replaced their old music player with a new streaming music player. *September 15, 2012; BMP released serials archives 2.2.5 for downloads along with two minor changes. *September 19, 2012; BMP officially launches the BMP Forums. *December ?, 2012; BMP shut down their website to transfer it to a new URL address. It is unknown when it will be re-opened. **December 25, 2012; When asked about when the website is re-opening. One of the staff members, Guurahk204, mentioned that their web host had "screw up everything. Big time." BioMedia Project website URL updates *January 7, 2013; JrMasterModelBuilder declares: "I've found a temporary (?) URL for the files, the main site's not working well (as expected), but the files are accessible http://174.120.233.162/~tronec/bmp/files/" and so the files are now downloadable again until the site is back online. **On January 8, 2013; the link stopped working because the server knocked it down. *On January 10-11, 2013; BMP created a backup site along with the downloadable offline version games. **On January 11, 2013; BMP reattached the files back to the main site and BMP Forums is back online. **On January 12, 2013; BMP's main site is back online. 2013 Updates *January 12, 2013; BMP released BrickMaster CD Volume 2 for download. You can burn a copy of the first disk for either Mac or Windows. *January 13, 2013; Auron has fixed all of the streaming content links and should be working properly. *January 15, 2013; BMP has added the Gravity Hurts remake song to the streaming player. **Auron has created new comic tiles with a preview of the comic on each tile. **Faber Files archive has been updated with the latest images and the images are now sorted by year of when the content was displayed. *January 17, 2013; Games' page is re-organized. *August 29, 2013: XONAR creates new Serials page tiles. *September 14, 2013: Auron, XONAR, and JrMasterModelBuilder are interviewed on The Three Virtues podcast. *September 21, 2013: XONAR begins to archive the 2001-2010 BIONICLE websites, and 2002 is the first to be put live. *December 24, 2013: Tronec forgets to renew domain and it expires. Staff currently awaits a response from him to get the site back up. *December 30, 2013: The BMP is back up just in time for XONAR's birthday. Founder *Auron Staff members *Auron (Head of BMP) *JrMasterModelBuilder *Guurahk204 (formerly known as Guurahk203) *Mints97 *Fastcar800 *Damaracx (also known as TOA PIRAKA HAKANN, TOA PIRAKA HAKANN 2.0 and TOA PIRAKA HAKANN 3.0) *XONAR (Also known as Trydeltix and MX5Miata) *Meiko *Nuparu77 *Dragon50275 *evil_jaga_genius BMP Forum Moderators *Auron (BIONICLE Websites and Community, LEGO, Books & Serials, Music, Pictures, Videos, Suggestions And Missing content, BioMedia Project) *JrMasterModelBuilder (All Forums) *Guurahk204 (Videos) *Chairborne Tanker (Books & Serials) *Dragon50275 (BIONICLE Websites and Community) *evil_jaga_genius (BIONICLE Websites and Community) BMP RPG Leaders *Dragon50275 *evil_jaga_genius Former/inactive staff members *ArthurB *Bumblebee4483 (Former Global Moderator) *Captain Tayz *James (Known as jamesnoel2) *Leynok *MagnumVSRockford *Marcel Camaret *Nat *Pirok the Va-Matoran *Synan *Vice753 *TheSkeletonMan939 *Fastcar900 Retired Staff Members *Tronec (the one who provided BMP's current server & domain) Other *Crystal Matrix (Provided inspiration with his original BioSector01) External Links *The BioMedia Project (New URL address) *The BioMedia Project Forums (New URL address) *BMP on Twitter Trivia *As of Spring 2012; the old banner at BioMedia Project has changed by users' votes of their choice of which banner (that were created by members on the website) is chosen as the new one. *The site's favicon is a Nuva Cube, as well as the read/unread posts image on the forums. Gallery Lunekk.png Category:Websites Category:Media